1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic equipment or system adapted to operate in synchronism with clock pulses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, almost all of the electronic circuits of electronic equipment or systems have been made of semiconductors so that the electronic circuits generate less heat. However, clock pulse signals are normally applied, for instance, to digital circuits so that the latter are always consuming power and consequently dissipating heat. Since the heat capacity of semiconductors is relatively low, the heat thus generated and accumulated tends to cause malfunctions or erratic operations of the electronic circuits.